Love Of My Life
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ryuichi is back from America! But he had left his lover behind whose name is Gale. What will happen if Gale comes to Japan and finds out Ryuichi has a new love? Read and find out! Complete
1. Love Of My Life

Gravitation: Love Of My Life

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: my new story! Here it is...

"I'm sorry Gale. But I have to go back to Japan tomorrow," Sakuma Ryuichi was saying as he was talking to his lover as the two were in the hotel room talking to one another. "But why? We've been lovers for only a year and everyone knows that you have a boyfriend. Can't you deny it?" Gale asked as Ryuichi shook his head, "I want to reform Nittle Grasper ever since I heard that this new band Bad Luck is with NG now. Don't be upset Gale," he said as Gale sighed.

"Can't I come with you then? I'll quit my job and be with you instead," he said as Ryuichi glared at him. "You can't do that. Your the star of your own movie and your fans will be not yours anymore. I quit my movie career for my band and you won't have another job if you quit yours," Ryuichi said. Gale nodded, "I know. It's just that, will you be coming back to me after you reform Nittle Grasper?" He asked as Ryuichi looked down.

"I'm not sure about that," he murmured as Gale looked at him surprised. "Are you saying that you don't want to come back to America and be with me?" He asked as Ryuichi looked at him, "you know that Nittle Grasper is important for me, right? It can't tour unless Tohma Seguchi says so," he said as Gale sighed. "Would you, wait for me then? Don't find anyone and just be with me?" He asked pleading, Ryuichi smiled at him.

"Of course I can," he said as Gale smiled and the two kissed and began to make love for one another for the night as Ryuichi Sakuma thought it would be there last night together for being lovers.

(Two Days Later)

"It's nice to see you again Tohma!" Ryuichi cried as he hugged Tohma tightly as he could, "whoa, Ryuichi! Your in Japan! People are going to reconize you!" Tohma explained as Ryuichi's manager K withdrawn Ryuichi from Tohma. "I'm sorry Tohma. I just forgotten," he replied as Tohma nodded, "is something wrong Ryuichi? Your eyes seems sadder now," he said as K looked at Ryuichi. "I just left someone behind who was my lover," Ryuichi explained, "I'm sure you two will be back together no matter what," Tohma said with a smile as Ryuichi nodded.

"Let's go," Tohma said as Ryuichi nodded and the two followed him to the limo. "So, Sakano got this new band called Bad Luck? Are they any good?" Ryuichi asked with a smile as Tohma looked at him, "I'm not sure. We are hearing them tonight at Zepp Tokyo," he explained as Ryuichi smiled. "I'm so glad that I finally get a chance to hear and see another band play again," he said as Tohma smiled, "it had been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked.

Ryuichi nodded, "uh Tohma, before I forget, where am I staying?" He asked as Tohma chuckled. "Right now, you'll be staying at a hotel that's near NG and soon we have to find you an apartment," he said as Ryuichi nodded. Just then he blinked worriedly, "I almost forgot!" He said as he opened up his suitcase and took out Kumogoro. "Kumogoro! Did you miss me?" Ryuichi asked as he hugged his bear, "you put your bear in your suitcase? Why didn't you hold it?" Tohma asked surprised.

"I don't know. I wasn't myself when I was in the hotel with Gale and I think Gale put Kumogoro in the suitcase and I forgot about him until now," Ryuichi explained. "Gale's your boyfriend in America, right?" Tohma asked as Ryuichi nodded, "his my prince! My perfect love!" He said sighing as Tohma smiled. "I can't wait for tonight as well," Ryuichi said smiling, "let's just hope Bad Luck is the band we were waiting for," Tohma said.

(At Zepp Tokyo)

"I'm glad you could make it Ryuichi," Tohma said as he was sitting down and he looked up as soon as Ryuichi came along. "I can't believe that I'm here," he said as he looked around, "remember, we want to keep a low profile that you are here," Tohma said as Ryuichi nodded. The lights dimmed suddenly and then it went back on, "welcome everyone! ASK will be out shortly! But for now, we are Bad Luck opening for them!" The voice exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Ryuichi asked as Tohma looked at him, "Shuichi Shindou," he replied as Ryuichi nodded. "Now, for the first time anywhere, it's The Rage Beat!" Shuichi said excitedly but then stopped. "Hey, what's going on?" The crowd began to chatter angrily, Ryuichi frowned as he looked at the boy who was on stage. "Ryuichi?" K asked worriedly as he watched Ryuichi left them and was going for the stage, "should I go after him?" K asked as he looked at Tohma.

Tohma shook his head, "leave him be," he said as he frowned at Shuichi who was staring at someone.

**Sleepless Beauty**

**by: Nittle Grasper**

_**tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru**_

_**yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni**_

_**(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete**_

everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard singing in the background and found out it was Ryuichi who was singing going onto the stage to help out Shuichi.

_**umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru**_

_**(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)**_

_**muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru**_

Shuichi stared at Ryuichi shocked as if he wasn't standing there at all. "Sakuma Ryuichi?" He stammered as Ryuichi turned around and smiled, "hey everyone! This is Ryu! Thanks for listening! I want you to listen to my friend's song! He was nervous at first, but he has a great voice!" He commented as he stared at Shuichi who nodded. He turned back to look at his friend Hiro, "hit it!" He said as Hiro nodded and music began playing.

Ryuichi stared at Shuichi as his voice echoes through the building, this kid, he maybe the one that might put out Nittle Grasper along the way, he thought as he stared at Shuichi. Ryuichi smiled as he went towards Shuichi and began singing along, Shuichi was so excited that he looked at him smiling while singing.

(After the concert)

"You seem extremely happy Ryuichi," K said as Ryuichi nodded, "that was fun. I want to sing with them again!" He said as he looked at K. "We'll just see about that," K said as Ryuichi smiled happily.

TBC...

me: the next chapter is gonna be different from the anime

Shuichi: that was it? You started off with episode 2?

me: yup. That was when Ryuichi comes back.

Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	2. Speical Delivery

Chapter 2-Special Delivery

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Ryuichi, would you do me a huge favor?" Tohma Seguchi asked as he was sitting at his desk in NG studio as he was staring at Ryuichi who was holding Kumogoro, "whatever for Tohma?" He asked as Tohma smiled. "Could you go to the temple in Kyoto that I instruct you and give this note to the girl there," he said as he gave a piece of paper to him, Ryuichi took it. "Your wife, right?" He asked as he know that Tohma's wife family lives in Kyoto in a big temple, "yes. I was going to ask Eiri to go but his busy with Shindou and his writing," he said as Ryuichi blinked.

"Why don't you just call her?" He asked as Tohma laughed, "they don't have a phone in the temple. I doubt that Mika uses her cell phone while she's there," he said as Ryuichi nodded. "Here are the directions and please, don't open the note and just give it to her. It's personal matter," Tohma said as Ryuichi nodded. "I should be expecting you back by nightfall," Tohma said as Ryuichi nodded again, "I won't disappoint you and I hope I won't get lost," he said as Tohma chuckled.

Ryuichi left the building as he stared at the map in his hands, perhaps I should ask Noriko for help as well or maybe K, he thought as he held onto Kumogoro tightly. He sighed as he called the taxi, the only subway that he knows that goes to Kyoto is the subway from Narita airport and he needs to get onto the Karasuma line that heads to Kyoto at least. (A/N: I have no idea so please tell me if there's a subway going to Kyoto from Tokyo).

Ryuichi had a long way to go, he took out his ipod as he began listening to the songs that he had performed along with some otherbands that he liked. Couple of minutes passed by as he looked up at the sign on the subway train as he got off, his finally now in Kyoto but the time was now the afternoon and Tohma wanted him by nightfall.

(In America)

"That's a wrap! Thank you very much! Gale, could I see you for a minute?" The director called out as Gale (Ryuichi's boyfriend) went towards him. "Yes?" He asked as the director stared at him, "this movie is about done but the last two scene's at the end we need to shoot them in Tokyo, Japan," he said as Gale blinked. "Tokyo, Japan?" He asked as the director nodded, "do you think you can come with us? It's Wednesday there and we are Tuesday, we'll be there in Japan on Saturday so we'll be leaving early Friday. You think you can handle it?" The director asked.

Gale nodded rapidly, "yes. I'm so excited director!" He exclaimed as the director smiled. "Pack your things and farewell to everyone you know," he said as Gale nodded and he left quickly to tell the news to his family.

(Back in Ryuichi's Place)

Ryuichi sighed as he was in front of the temple, he didn't want to go inside since he didn't know if anyone was in but Tohma was expecting him to bring the note to his wife. What else can he do? "May I help you, Ryuichi Sakuma?" A voice asked as Ryuichi blinked and he turned around to see a younger boy then himself with black hair and his eyes were sparkling with happiness as the two stare at one another.

"Are you lost? You seem a little bit dazed," the boy said as Ryuichi shook his head, "I'm here to deliver a note to someone for Tohma," he said as the boy blinked. "Oh! You must be talking about my sister. She's married to Tohma Seguchi, am I right?" The boy asked as Ryuichi nodded, "I'm Tatsuha Uesugi by the way. Is it all right if I have the note? I'll deliver it to my sister in no time," Tatsuha said as Ryuichi stared at him.

"I rather deliver it to her then let anyone that I don't know deliver it," he said as Tatsuha stared at him. "I like a man whose confident and has talent," he said with a smile as Ryuichi blushed; "the way you blush, it brings out your eyes," he said smiling as Ryuichi blushed harder. "Tatsuha, I have a boyfriend..." he began as Tatsuha just stared at him, "it can be our secret relationship. Nobody has to know Ryuichi," he said as he went behind him and hugged him.

"Tatsuha! What do you think your doing?" A voice scolded as Tatsuha let go of Ryuichi quickly, "Mika! I didn't know your home early!" He exclaimed as Ryuichi turned around and saw Tohma's wife standing beside Tatsuha glaring at him angrily. "Mika-san?" Ryuichi asked as Mika turned to look at him and smiled, "Ryuichi, it's nice to see you again. How can I help you?" She asked as Ryuichi searched for the note that he was supposed to give her.

"Tohma told me to give you this. I don't know what it's about though," Ryuichi said with a shrug as he gave it to her. Mika opened it and smiled, "thank you Ryuichi. Tell Tohma he can pick me up at eight tonight," she said as Ryuichi nodded. "Ryuichi? Are you going back? I can give you a lift back on my bike," Tatsuha offered, "I'm not sure," Ryuichi murmured as he looked at the sky and saw that it might pour. "Ryuichi, I think you should consider it. You don't know Kyoto that much," Mika said as Ryuichi sighed, "thank you Tatsuha. That would be helpful," he said as Tatsuha smiled.

"Come on Ryuichi. Let's get a move on before the rain pours," he said as Ryuichi nodded and he left to go home with Tatsuha.

TBC...

me: this chapter was weird because I have to find out how Ryuichi and Tatsuha would meet

Tatsuha: well, it worked!

Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	3. Beginning Of First Date

Chapter 3-Beginning Of First Date

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Ryuichi! There you are!" A voice called out as Ryuichi turned around and saw K walking to him, "K? What are you holding?" Ryuichi asked surprised as he blinked. "These are for you," K said with a smile as he handed the roses, chocolates and the card to him as Ryuichi frowned, "it's not valentine's day nor white day," he said. "Those just came in today and nobody knows whose it from but perhaps the card will tell you," K said as Ryuichi blinked, "very well. Could you get the card for me and read it?" He said as K nodded and he took the card from him.

_"Meet me at the park at dawn and be alone. I hope you love the roses and the chocolates, Ryuichi. I know it's not valentine nor whtie day, but these are how I feel about you and I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?_

_-T"_

"Whose 'T?' Ryuichi?" K asked as Ryuichi smiled knowing who it was from, "thanks K. I guess I'll put these in my apartment," he said as K blinked. "Your staying at an apartment now? I thought you were at a hotel," he said as Ryuichi shook his head, "I found an apartment last night and checked it out this morning before I came here. It's like five minutes away," he said with a smile. "I don't think your doing anything today Ryuichi. You can go and rest for the day until dawn," K said as Ryuichi nodded, "K, do me a favor, don't tell Shuichi nor the others?I don't want anyone knowing this until I'm certain," he said.

"You can count on me Ryuichi," K said as Ryuichi smiled and left.

(In Ryuichi's Apartment)

"Come on Noriko! I have to look good for Tatsuha!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he was showing off his wardrobe to Noriko to see which one is best so that Tatsuha would like it as well. "Idiot. I thought you have a boyfriend in America," Noriko said as Ryuichi stared at her, "I do. But I don't think I'll be seeing him again and it's time to move on," he said as Noriko sighed. "Did you told Gale, that?" She asked as Ryuichi didn't say anything, "it's none of my business anyway, so, who is this Tatsuha?" She asked.

"Oh. I met him at a temple in Kyoto," Ryuichi explained happily as Noriko blinked. Temple in Kyoto? That sounds familiar. Where did I heard it from? She thought as she watched Ryuichi went inside his room to change into a different outfit, Noriko sighed as she sat on the chair that was near her. "Is this fine?" Ryuichi asked as he was wearing just a regular outfit with t-shirt, pants and headband as he held Kumogoro in his arms.

Noriko smiled, "I think being yourself is better then being someone else," she said as Ryuichi smiled happily.

(In The Park)

Tatsuha looked at the time as he saw it was close to dawn, "are you waiting for someone?" A voice asked as Tatsuha turned around and saw Ryuichi standing close to him with Kumogoro in his arms. "You actually came," Tatsuha said as Ryuichi nodded, "does that mean, you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked as Ryuichi sighed.

"Idiot. Why do you think I came?" He asked as Tatsuha smiled, "do you want to watch the sunset first and then go off to watch a movie and dinner?" He asked as Ryuichi looked at him. "I would be glad to," he said as he sat beside Tatsuha, "have you heard anything from Gale, yet?" He asked as Ryuichi looked at him.

"I heard about you two on the news last year. It's no big deal that everyone knows," Tatsuha said with a shrug, "this is why I don't want to date anymore. I didn't even tell Gale about you yet and Noriko says I should," Ryuichi explained. "Who's Noriko?" Tatsuha asked, "she's my friend and keyboardist for Nittle Grasper," Ryuichi said.

Tatsuha nodded, "when are you reforming Nittle Grasper again?" He asked as Ryuichi smiled. "In a few days I guess. We'll see if Bad Luck is really the band that NG has been waiting for," he said as Tatsuha nodded. "Hey look, the sun is finally setting down," Ryuichi said pointing as Tatsuha looked and smiled, "I guess it is," he said.

"It's so beautiful," Ryuichi said with a sighed as Tatsuha nodded, "Ryuichi, would you go out with me again tomorrow? We could have a double date and I'm sure it would be fun," he said as Ryuichi nodded with his eyes sparkling. "I would love to have a double date. I always wanted to go on a double date with Gale, but we never know another couple," Ryuichi said as Tatsuha laughed.

"Well, I do know somebody. He maybe difficult but I'll pursade him to come with us," he said as Ryuichi nodded. "Thanks Tatsuha," he said as Tatsuha nodded, "I love you and I will always protect you," he said as Ryuichi blushed and the two stared at the sunset together.

tbc...

Tatsuha: is dat it?

me: next chapter will be up and running

Ryuichi: what about Gale?  
me: He'll be coming in like two or three chapters next

Noriko: are you still updating your Yugioh fiction?

me: yup. Slowly though...

K: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tatsuha: review and update!


	4. Double Date

Chapter 4-Double Date

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Please big brother! Give it for my sake!" Tatsuha begged as he was in the apartment of his older brother Eiri Yuki. "No Tatsuha. Why don't you ask Mika to come with you?" Eiri asked as Tatsuha glared at him, "you know how I feel about Tohma hanging with Ryuichi. His too over protective!" He said as Eiri smirked.

"Eiri, I'm home!" A voice called out as Tatsuha blinked, "not the brat," Eiri murmured as he looked and saw his pink haired lover standing behind Tatsuha. "Eh? Why is there two Eiri's?" His lover asked confused as Eiri glared at him, "idiot. This is my brother Tatsuha," he said as Tatsuha turned around and saw Shuichi.

"I'm Tatsuha Uesugi. It's nice to meet you Shuichi Shindou," Tatsuha said as Shuichi nodded. Tatsuha turned around as he glared at his brother, "Eiri, why don't you do it for me? Just come to our double date with Shuichi!" He said as Eiri growled. "Double date?" Shuichi asked as Tatsuha nodded, "Eiri won't come with us to our double date. My partner is Ryuichi Sakuma," he said as Shuichi's eyes widened in surprised.

"Ryuichi broke up with Gale?" He asked as Tatsuha groaned, "unfortunatley, Mr. Sakuma didn't told Gale about Tatsuha yet," Eiri explained as Shuichi looked at Tatsuha. "Look, I just fell in love with Ryuichi just like you fell in love with my brother," Tatsuha said as Shuichi sighed, "fine. We'll go to your double date," he said as Tatsuha smiled and Eiri glared at his lover angrily.

"Thank you," Tatsuha said as he bowed politely and he left the two alone, though he was outside the apartment, he could hear the two lovers arguing rapidly.

(Later That Night)

"You did call your brother and Shuichi, right?" Ryuichi asked as he and Tatsuha were standing in front of Eiri's apartment that very night. Ryuichi knocked on the door once again as this time, the door opened and revealed Shuichi all dressed up for there date. "Hey guys," Shuichi said as the two nodded, "where's Eiri?" Tatsuha asked looking around in the apartment.

"His getting ready in the bedroom. After you left Tatsuha, I have to convince him to go with us since it's a double date. He didn't want to miss his deadline for his newest book," Shuichi explained. "Shuichi, you don't have to explain everything," Eiri's voice said as Shuichi turned around and saw Eiri standing behind him.

"Eiri! You look good," Shuichi commented as Eiri stared at him, "I always look good brat. Let's get this over with. Besides, you promise me something right Shuichi?" Eiri asked smirking as Shuichi blushed. "What promise?" Ryuichi asked blinking as Tatsuha stared at him, "never mind Ryuichi. We better get going if we don't want to be late for clubbing," he said as Eiri glared at his brother.

"Nobody told me there would be clubbing!" He exclaimed, "but I told Shuichi," Tatsuha pointed out as Eiri glared at his lover and Shuichi laughed nervously. "Let's go clubbing!" He said excitedly, Eiri sighed as he knew there was no point in arguing.

(At the club house)

"This is nice, Tatsuha," Ryuichi said quietly as he leaned onto Tatsuha's chest as the two slow danced. "You should see Eiri's face though," Tatsuha said smirking as Ryuichi looked at him, "why? What's going on between him and Shuichi?" He asked as Tatsuha tried not to laugh.

"Eiri's face looks like his ready to kill someone," Tatsuha explained as Ryuichi smirked, "is he slow dancing with Shuichi?" He asked as Tatsuha nodded. "I think Shuichi's enjoying himself but I doubt that Eiri is," Tatsuha said, "well anyway Tatsuha, I'm glad that both of us are here together," Ryuichi said.

"Are you really enjoying yourself?" Tatsuha asked as Ryuichi nodded, "I love you," Tatsuha whispered as Ryuichi sighed happily and the two slowed danced to the music.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ryuichi: took you long

me: it's been only what, two days?

Tatsuha: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Eiri: no more dates.

me: oh, there will be some conflict though

Eiri: good. I hate dates.

Shuichi: don't be so mean Eiri!

Eiri: shut up you brat.

Ryuichi: review and update!


	5. Returning For You

Chapter 5-Returning For You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

A few days had passed since the double date between Eiri, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Tatsuha. Ryuichi was in the NG studio talking with Noriko along with Tohma who was supposed to come in ten minutes.

"Noriko, you really don't know what's this meeting is about?" Ryuichi asked as Noriko looked at him, "if I would known Ryuichi, I would have told you already. Don't I always tell you what's the meeting is about?" Noriko asked as Ryuichi nodded.

The doors opened as the two looked up and saw Tohma coming in with an unhappy look on his face as he sat down next to Ryuichi. "Tohma, is something wrong?" Noriko asked worriedly, "Sakuma, had you talked to Gale lately?" Tohma asked.

Ryuichi stared at Tohma as he had never addressed him as 'Sakuma' unless he was in sort of trouble. "No. Is Gale hurt?" He asked worriedly, Tohma shook his head.

"I should warn you though, Gale is coming in today to shoot a movie in Tokyo. His returning for you," Tohma said as Ryuichi gasped and Noriko eyed him, "you weren't expecting this, were you Ryuichi?" She asked.

"No. I thought I'll never see him again," Ryuichi replied. "What are you going to do since your now dating my brother-in-law?" Tohma asked as Ryuichi blinked, "brother-in-law?" He asked.

"Tatsuha Uesugi is my wife's younger brother. Didn't I told you?" Tohma asked as Ryuichi shook his head, so, that's where I heard it from! Tohma told me but never told Ryuichi! Noriko thought.

"Do you know when they are arriving here in Tokyo?" Ryuichi asked, "I'm afraid they just arrived in Narita airport," Tohma said slowly. "What?" Ryuichi asked shocked as he knew he was in deep trouble.

(Narita airport)

"Hey Gale, why are you so excited about coming here in Tokyo anyway?" One of his co-stars asked as Gale looked at him, "my boyfriend lives here and his the lead singer of a band Will," Gale said.

"Oh? What band? Is that the band that's called: Bad Luck?" Will asked as Gale shook his head, "no. It's the legendary Nittle Grasper. I thought you knew Will. We've been all over the news when we announced that we were dating," Gale replied.

Will laughed nervously, "sorry about that Gale. I guess I forgotten about it. So, you are coming back with us after this shooting, right?" He asked as Gale sighed.

"Gale, you have to!" Will said as Gale looked at him, "I'll see about it once I find Ryuichi at NG studio," he said as Will nodded and the two didn't talked for the whole entire ride to the hotel.

(At Ryuichi's apartment)

"Eh! Gale's here in Japan?" Shuichi's voice cried as Ryuichi was talking to Shuichi on the phone. "You don't have to yell Shuichi!" Ryuichi exclaimed as Shuichi laughed nervously, "so, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to go and have to tell Tatsuha and if Gale see's me in the studio somewhere this week, I have to tell him as well," Ryuichi said as Shuichi sighed.

"You should have told them earlier," Shuichi pointed out. "But I didn't Shuichi. I'm just a fool," Ryuichi said groaning, "you are not a fool. You just made a mistake," Shuichi said.

"By the way, is Yuki there?" Ryuichi asked, "yea. You want to talk to him?" Shuichi asked. "No. Ask him to tell Tatsuha to meet me at the studio tomorrow for lunch," Ryuichi said.

"All right. I will try though," Shuichi said as Ryuichi smirked. "Getting on your nerves?" He asked as Shuichi sighed, "basically. But for you, I will do anything," Shuichi said.

Ryuichi nodded even though Shuichi couldn't see it, "thank you Shuichi," he said as Shuichi laughed happily. "Don't mention it Ryuichi. I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as he hunged up as Ryuichi hunged up as well.

"Yea. See you tomorrow," he said quietly as he looked up at the ceiling and thought about tomorrow.

(The next day)

"Oi! Ryuichi! Over here!" A voice called out as Ryuichi turned around as he was talking to Noriko, "Shuichi! Tatsuha! Glad you two could make it for lunch!" He said happily.

"Eiri sounded serious on the phone. What's going on?" Tatsuha asked blinking, "why don't I tell you over lunch?" Ryuichi asked. "Sakuma," a loud voice called out as Ryuichi knew who it was, he turned to his sideways and saw Tohma standing with Gale and some other people he didn't know.

"Gale?" Ryuichi asked as Tatsuha looked and saw a young men that looked like Ryuichi's age standing beside Tohma, "that's Gale?" Tatsuha asked as Gale had blonde hair and blue eyes as he was walking forward to the two men.

Ryuichi laughed nervously, "hi Gale," he said as Gale nodded. "Hello Ryuichi. I'm back to come and get you," he said slowly as Ryuichi blinked in confusion, "what?" He asked.

"I came back so that you could be my lover again," Gale explained as everyone was shocked as Ryuichi was.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Gale: that was it?

me: there will be more in the next chapter you know

Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tatsuha: review and update!


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 6-Confrontation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Gale! What a pleasant surprise!" Ryuichi said with a laugh as Gale smiled and Tatsuha was looking back and forth at them. "Who's this?" Gale asked as he eyed Tatsuha, "ah, this is my good friend Tatsuha! We've met a couple of days ago!" Ryuichi said quickly as Gale nodded, his not going to tell him? Shuichi thought as he glared at his friend's back.

"Say Gale, since you are now back, why don't we have lunch together? I was going to take out Tatsuha for lunch right now anyway," Ryuichi said as Gale looked at him. "Sure. Just let me tell the others," he said as he turned around to face the group of people he was with, "oi! Tim! I'm going out for lunch!" Gale called out.

"Already? We just got here!" Tim said as Gale stared at him, "Mr. Director, we got here yesterday night," he said as Tim laughed nervously. "I guess you can go. Oh and it was nice seeing you again Ryuichi," Tim said to him as he turn to go back to his friends, "so, why don't we go then Ryuichi? Let's go Tatsuha," Gale said as he glared at Tatsuha unhappily.

"Tatsuha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Tohma's voice called out as Tatsuha looked at him, "right now?" He asked as Tohma nodded. "I'm afraid he has to take a rain check guys," he said as he looked at Ryuichi, "sure. I guess tomorrow could be all right," Ryuichi said as Gale cheered inside of himself as he looked sadly at Tatusha.

"I'm sorry we couldn't know each other Tatsuha," Gale said as Tatsuha laughed wickedly, "well, I guess it can't be help," he said as he watched the two leave the building.

(At Ryuichi's Place)

"I missed you Ryuichi," Gale said as he linked arms together, "me too," Ryuichi said slowly as he didn't looked at Gale. "So Ryuichi, had you reformed Nittle Grasper yet?" He asked as Ryuichi shook his head, "not yet. But we are planning to do so soon," he said as Gale beamed happily.

"I'm here for you," he said as Ryuichi nodded. "I know," he said slowly as Gale looked at him, "is something wrong? I can see it in your eyes," he said as Ryuichi shook his head and the two kept on walking.

(Back at Tatsuha)

"I forbid you to see him ever again Tatsuha," Tohma said as Tatsuha looked at him surprised as the two were talking inside Tohma's office privatley. "But why?" Tatsuha asked surprised, "gossip is going to be all over the world and I can not fix it if you are the problem. Everyone might think that Ryuichi is some sort of pervert," Tohma said angrily.

"But why me? Why don't you forbid Gale to see Ryuichi?" Tatsuha asked angrily, "Gale had been with Ryuichi since he was in America. Everyone knows that they are together. I can not separate them," Tohma said slowly. "But you could to me? Even though I met Ryuichi just a few days ago? What happens if Ryuichi is really in love with me and not Gale?" Tatsuha asked angrily.

"I assure you, that will never happen," Tohma said confidently. "Why is that?" Tatsuha asked as he was becoming more upset then ever to his brother-in-law, "my plan to separating Eiri and Shuichi had almost affected them. I'm sure it will affect you as well with Ryuichi," Tohma said as he looked at him.

Tatsuha shook his head stubbornly, "you may hate me now Tatsuha, but you will thank me later for this," Tohma said. "You don't understand! Something sparked between me and Ryuichi! I'm sure I'm the one for Ryuichi this time! Not Gale! Why don't you understand?" Tatsuha asked as Tohma sighed, "leave," he said as Tatsuha stared at him.

"You don't want your brother-in-law's to be fallen in love? Don't you? This is what it's about! Ever since Eiri shot Kitazawa, your worried for me and him! That's why your trying to separate Eiri and Shuichi along with me and Ryuichi! Your over protective!" Tatsuha yelled. "Tatsuha, you don't want my bad side, do you?" Tohma asked angrily.

Tatsuha glared at him before turning his back at his side, "Tohma, just because your with my sister now, you can't forbid me in seeing the one I love. I will win Sakuma Ryuichi's heart. No matter what!" Tatsuha said as he left and Tohma sighed as he sat down at his desk.

(Back at Ryuichi)

"Ryuichi? Is something wrong?" Gale asked worriedly as he stared up at his lover as the two were sitting at a table outside of the restaurant, "I just hope that Tatsuha isn't in trouble or something," Ryuichi explained. "I'm sure his find Ryuichi. His a strong guy, isn't he?" Gale asked as Ryuichi nodded, he looked up at the sky and sighed.

I wish I was at your side right now Tatsuha.

tbc...

Shuichi: so sad!

Eiri: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Gale: but was it good though?

Tatsuha: review and update!


	7. Between My Brother and I

Chapter 7-Between My Brother and I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

It's been days since Tatsuha saw Ryuichi lastly. He didn't want to be caught by Tohma ever since the confrontation, so he had went to Eiri's apartment to have a brotherly chat.

"Didn't I always told you to knock?" An annoyed voice asked as Tatsuha laughed nervously, "well, I thought I would spare you the time from getting out of your office," he said as he looked around.

"Where's Shuichi?" He asked as Eiri looked at him, "his going to be on hit stage tonight as Nittle Grasper reforms," he said slowly. "Oh, Ryuichi called me to invite me over there tonight at the tv station," Tatsuha said, "what's up with you?" Eiri asked unhappily.

"What are you talking about Eiri?" Tatsuha asked blinking, "you've confronted Tohma about you and Gale. Tohma called me right after you left a few days ago and he hadn't seen you since in the studio," Eiri explained.

"I want to be with Ryuichi, believe me. But how could I if Ryuichi hadn't done anything about Gale?" Tatsuha asked as Eiri sighed, "did you know that Shuichi always finds me if I'm trying to hide? He would never leave my side no matter what," he said slowly.

"Does that mean you two aren't going to separate?" Tatsuha asked, "if you heard that from Tohma, then no. I doubt that Shuichi would leave me even if my brother-in-law is saying so," Eiri said quietly.

"How can I be like you and Shuichi? I love him most in the world!" Tatsuha said as Eiri looked at him, "why don't you tell that to Ryuichi and Gale? Confront them like you did with Tohma," he said.

Tatsuha sighed, "I don't know what got over me on that day really. I just lost my temper," he said. Eiri smiled, "anyone would loose there temper if he/she is forbidded to see a love one," he said.

"Eiri, are you coming tonight?" Tatsuha asked slowly, Eiri shrugged. "The brat invited me to come, but I have work to do since I'm way past my deadline," he said growling.

Tatsuha nodded as he began to leave the office, "I guess I'll see you sometime again big brother," he said as Eiri nodded and Tatsuha left.

(At Ryuichi's Place)

"Awesome! That was great Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried happily as he went towards his friend who had just sang on hit stage. "Thanks Ryuichi," Shuichi said blushing embarrassed as Ryuichi hugged him tightly, "Ryuichi! It's time for us to go up!" Noriko said to him.

Ryuichi nodded to her, "Ryuichi," a voice called out as Ryuichi turned around and saw Tatsuha leaning against the wall. "Tatsuha! What are you doing here?" Ryuichi asked happily as he ran to him, Tatsuha stared at him blankly.

His really clueless like someone we know, he thought as he sighed. "Ryuichi! Noriko! It's time to go on stage! Is everyone ready?" Tohma's voice called out as Tatsuha looked and saw that Tohma was staring at him unhappily.

"Nah Tatsuha, I'll see you later ok? You'll wait for me, right?" Ryuichi asked as Tatsuha looked at him and nodded, Ryuichi smiled happily as he grabbed Noriko and went off onto the stage as the two waited for Tohma.

"Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" Tohma asked unhappily, "Ryuichi invited me here tonight. I'm surprised he didn't invite Gale," Tatsuha said as he glared at Tohma.

Tohma frowned, "we'll talk about this later," he murmured as he went to join his band mates on stage. "Tatsuha, is something wrong?" Shuichi asked worriedly as Tatsuha shook his head, the two watched Ryuichi as he sang Sleepless Beauty.

tbc...

me: I know it's short

Tatsuha: we won't be here most of the weekend so we might not get an update

me: we won't be back till like next thursday or so

ryuichi: so be patient and hopefully we'll have an update this weekend somehow

shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tohma: review and update!


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8-Confessions

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: The last chapter! Here it is...

Tatsuha sighed as he was once back again inside Tohma's office but this time he was not alone. Apparently right after they had performed on hit stage, Tohma dragged Ryuichi as well so the trio could speak privately. So he thought.

The doors opened as Tatsuha looked and came inside Eiri, Mika and Gale. "What have you done now, little brother?" Eiri asked annoyed as Tatsuha glared at him, "I didn't do anything, big brother," he mimicked.

Eiri stared at him as Tatsuha smirked, "what's all this about?" Gale asked as he stood beside Ryuichi as Mika and Eiri stood in each side of Tohma's.

"Sakuma, is there something you want to tell Gale?" Tohma asked as Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi who sighed as he looked at Gale who was looking down at him surprised.

"Gale, I should have told you this since the very beginning ever since I've left America, but I've been cheating on you with Tatsuha. I've met him awhile ago and I want to end this relationship for real," Ryuichi said confidently as Gale glared at Tatsuha angrily.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you ever since I first came here! You stole him away from me!" Gale said angrily as he was standing in front of Tatsuha as he had his hand on his shirt angrily as he was re-thinking of punching him in front of all the witness in the room.

Ryuichi stood up quickly as he was beside Gale trying to pry him off of Tatsuha. "It wasn't his fault Gale!" He said as Gale looked back at him, "who's fault was it then? Yours?" He asked as Ryuichi looked down.

"Ryuichi?" Gale asked quietly as Ryuichi looked up at him, "I fell in love with him the moment I've met him but I was too blinded until I've realized it was really true love. Just like my friend Shuichi, he had fallen in love with Eiri Yuki," he said as he looked at Eiri.

Eiri stared at Ryuichi as if was thinking the same thing, "I might regret it something in my life, but I really do love the brat," Eiri confessed as Mika and Tohma stared at him surprised.

"He maybe annoying and all those other things that I've call him, but if Ryuichi really does love my brother, those two will be the same as Shuichi and I. Well, not the same, but you know what I mean," Eiri said slowly.

Gale looked at Ryuichi who stared back at him, "do you really love him Ryuichi?" Gale asked as Ryuichi nodded. Gale sighed, "I guess I was foolish enough not knowing at the beginning that I wasn't your lover anymore," he murmured.

Ryuichi shook his head, "I should have told you sooner Gale," he murmured. "So that's it? You two aren't going to be lovers anymore?" Tohma asked as he stood up facing the trio.

"Admit it Tohma. You don't want me nor Eiri to fall in love," Tatsuha said angrily as Tohma glared at him. "If Tatsuha's right about this Tohma, it had been six years since that incident. I'm a big boy now and I could take care of myself," Eiri said as he stared at Tohma who was staring straight at him.

"Mika, were you into this as well?" Tatsuha asked as he looked at his older sister, Mika shook her head. "I just want you two to be happy but I didn't know that Tohma was planning to separate from your lovers," she said slowly.

"I guess Tohma is the only one in this plan," Eiri said angrily, just then the doors opened quickly. "Boss!" Sakano cried as he looked around and saw he was interrupting something, "uh..." he said as Tohma smiled.

"What is it Sakano?" He asked, "It's Bad Luck! There song reached the top 16th!" Sakano said showing him the papers. Tohma frowned as he looked at it, "will all of you please leave? I'm afraid this is now a meeting between Sakano and I," he said.

Everyone left the room as Tatsuha and Ryuichi were looking at each other with happy smiles, "I guess I'll go back to America and finish the movie there," Gale murmured.

"Eh? But I thought the last scene is here," Ryuichi said as Gale shrugged. "Gale, why don't you stay for awhile? I'm sure we'll have fun and you could finish your movie at the same time," Tatsuha said happily.

"Yea know what? Awhile ago, my director fired one of the background people for a purpose and I'm sure his looking for someone to replace him," Gale said as he looked at Tatsuha.

"Me?" He squeaked in surprised, "yea. It maybe a small scene but at least you'll be in it!" Gale said as Tatsuha smiled excitedly. "Ryuichi, do you want to debut your song at the end of the movie? Like in those DVD's there's like a special song so that America could hear it," Gale said as Ryuichi's eyes lit up.

"I'll have to ask Tohma," he said as Gale nodded. "I guess it all worked out then," Tatsuha said as Ryuichi nodded, "just as long as I have you, my life is complete," he said as the two kissed.

End!

me: here yea go!

Tatsuha: that was it?

Ryuichi: I guess it is...

Tohma: we'll be onto the next story soon

Gale: review and update!


End file.
